Cinderella
by SilverWolfWing
Summary: What if our favorite boy wasn't a boy anymore? Based on the 2003 movie. Please read I promise it's good. ;D


Hey everyone, this popped into my head a _long_ while ago and I decided to finally let it out. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Peter Pan! I own absolutely NOTHING besides this story.

Wendy Darling sighed as she strolled through the bookstore. It had been years since she had thought of that place, why the blazes did it have to bother her now? She was eighteen now, she hadn't the time to remember fairies and pirates and a clever . . . handsome . . .

'_Oh blast it all! Bad Wendy! You shall not think of him another moment.'_ She scolded herself soundly. Wendy turned to face the books on the shelf before her and suppressed a groan. Somehow, she had found herself in the fairytale section. _Again_.

"Miss Wendy! Miss Wendy!" A little voice exclaimed. Wendy looked down to see a little girl of about 6 or 7.

"Yes dear?" She asked politely, she loved children and the children who frequented this particular bookstore liked her very much. The little girl looked at her feet sheepishly.

"Please Miss Wendy. Would you tell a story?" The girl said. Wendy smiled and chuckled.

"And what would your name be?" She asked. The little girl looked shyly at her feet again.

"Lottie, miss." Lottie mumbled. Wendy leaned down and tweaked her nose.

"Well Lottie, I find you quite enchanting and I would be very much obliged to tell a story." Wendy told her. Lottie looked up eagerly and beamed, catching Wendy's hand in her own as she led her to section reserved for storytelling. Children began to pop out from behind bookshelves and their parent's legs as word that Miss Wendy was to tell a story spread. Wendy began when they had all found seats on the floor before her.

"Now, what story shall I tell?" She asked, as if to herself, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Cinderella! The one with the pirates!" a little boy called out. Wendy nodded decisively and began her tale. The children were enraptured.

~ Different POV ~

He smirked to himself. She hadn't changed a bit, his Wendy. She even told the same stories. He had almost laughed when the little boy had called for her to read Cinderella. It _was_ his favorite after all. He drank in her voice. He had missed it _so_ much. He closed his eyes and listened to the story.

"Cinderella flew through the air, far from all things ugly and ordinary. When she landed at the ball, she found herself most _impertinently _surrounded by pirates!" He heard Wendy exclaim. He chuckled.

All too soon, the story was finished and the children had surrounded her begging her to tell a story the next day. Parents gently tugged their children from Wendy, leading them home. They thanked Wendy for being so patient with them and always obliging them for a story. He watched as Wendy blushed sweetly. Soon, she was alone, wandering the shelves again.

~ Wendy POV ~

Wendy ran the tips of her fingers along the spines of a row of books. Her mind was everywhere but here today. Ever since she had seen that boy, the one who looked like . . .

"Excuse me, miss?" A low voice said.

Wendy turned to find a handsome young stranger standing next to her. He had sandy blonde hair and sea-blue eyes and was wearing a smart black morning coat with matching trousers. Wendy felt almost plain in her simple ivory dress and tan coat, her brown hair tumbling about her shoulders. She blinked, clearing her head of any thoughts of _that_ boy.

"Yes?" Wendy asked. A mischievous twinkle lit the stranger's eye.

"I've always loved that version of Cinderella. Who has the right to call you girly?" He said softly. Wendy unconsciously reached for the little acorn strung on a gold chain around her neck that she kept hidden beneath her dress.

'_He can't have heard my version of Cinderella before last week when I first told it. Besides John and Michael of course and . . . but it can't be, impossible . . . '_

"Though, I must admit, I thought a boy by the name of Peter Pan did away with Hook the Codfish." He says, grinning boyishly. Wendy's hand flew to her gaping mouth, eyes wide in shock.

'_Impossible . . .'_

"Peter?" She whispers.

"Hello Wendy, still got my kiss?" The man known once as Peter Pan asks teasingly.

The End.

Hey beautiful, awesome, reviewers! I'm sorry but I will _not_ be continuing Cinderella. I have ideas but when I try to type or write them out, they just don't work right. I will try in the future but school is coming up soon and I have other stories nagging me. I hope you understand! Thank you!

~ SilverWolfWing


End file.
